Happy Birthday Jareth
by 9Tailsfan
Summary: I originally tried to upload this on January 8. David Bowie ' s Birthday but Fanfiction.net was acting up. Sorry for the late post. This is a ONE SHOT.


Author's note. Today January 8, 2017 would have been David Bowie ' s 70th birthday . He died of liver cancer January 10, 2016. Here's a little short fic I decided to write dedicated to our favorite Goblin King ! FYI This fic is set in 1987. One year after the film was made. Jareth turned 1300. The awful manga sequel states that Jareth is 1300 years old. At the time the film was made David Bowie was 39. So Jareth will be 1300 but look like 39 or 40 ish .

Alone in her room, surrounded by cherished trinkets a teen aged girl sat at her dresser, working on something .

Sarah wasn't exactly sure what possessed her to do this, but it felt right to her. She was braiding two leather cords with a lock of her long chocolate hair.

As she fashioned the braid into a loop, she glanced at the statuette sitting on her dresser. It was a character of

Jareth the Goblin King . Not a true likeness, this figure was paler and it's features were slightly distorted . The real Jareth is actually quite handsome. The more she thought about it , Jareth looked a lot like her favorite singer David Bowie and her mom's boyfriend Jeremy.

Well you know what they say right? Everyone has a twin somewhere in the world.

"Jareth... Why am I doing this again ? " She mused.

Last night , while visiting Sir Didyimus let slip that today was His Magisty 's 1300 th name day. Name Day is what they call Birthday in the Underground . At first Sarah was shocked that Jareth was *that* old! He didn't look a day over 40! The little fox terrier knight joyfully boasted that 1300 was quite young among the Fae folk.

Turning 1300 in the Underground is like turning 16 or 18 in the Aboveground. Sir Didymus also explained that the Fae aren't really immortal, just long lived. Since Jareth was royalty there was going to be an official celebration.

The more Sarah thought about Jareth after Sir Didymus left, the more she realized a few things . She was just as cruel , haughty , and hot tempered as he was . Maybe she had misjudged him? He only took Toby because she wished it. Maybe he really did fall in love with her? Maybe he's just going through some "teenage stuff" AND trying to rule a kingdom but doesn't know to deal with it? Maybe that peach dream he sent her wasn't as creepy as she thought it was?

* YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!!! *

"...No that wasn't it! He let us go."

Sarah finished crafting the gift, wrapped it in a small silver box and attached a white scroll with a glittery blue ribbon . The Labyrinth champion summoned Sir Didymus to deliver the package . Sure Hoggle could have done it but the dwarf still didn't like his king very much. Ludo as sweet and strong as he is didn't know way to castle. So she picked the fearless knight instead.

The Goblin Castle was all a hustle and bustle . The ball room in the west wing was filled with guests from neighboring kingdoms. Not all of them actually knew Jareth, most of them are just here for political reasons. Most of the gifts piled high next to King Jareth ' s table are either meaningless baubles or some kind of sad political bribe .

People danced, wine flowed, food was served by little house elves . The goblins that normally hung around were sent into the Labyrinth for the time being . Who knew what they were doing as long as they aren't seen by the guests. They all knew, they'd get bogged to hell and back if they mucked up.

The birthday boy himself was pretending to flirt with the Dutchess of the Dragon Kingdom to his right. He was dressed in a royal blue silk jacket ,black vest, silver shirt. Black pants and royal blue riding boots with silver buckles . His hands were covered in soft white gloves. In the Underground fashion his blonde tresses were streaked with blue and gold. Instead of a crown he donned his Goblin King sigil pendant .

Just as she was going "in for the kill", a sudden interuption occurred ." Ah good, she was boring as hell." Jareth thought.

The double mirrored doors opened. As per protocol, Sir Didyimus' arrival was announced .

" Your Highness and members of the court, Sir Didymus has arrived ." For the occasion the knight donned his finest gold and silver armor . A bright red plume bounced and swayed from his helmet as he proudly strode towards his king. Since this was a party it would have peen poor manners to bring his staff. In his paws , he clutched two presents. The one from Sarah and the other from himself .

As the small knight entered , the guests either gave him polite nods or curtsied. When he reached his target he bent at the the knee.

"Your Magesty! Tiz an honor to bid thee a most joyful Name Day ! I come bearing gifts from the Lady Sarah and myself." At the mention of Sarah ' s name , the crowd murmured and whispered . "Who and where is she?" They wondered. The dragon Dutchess snorted and her eyes narrowed . She saw the "look" on Jareth ' s face.

Jareth was just about to dismiss his Royal Knight when . ."Wait! Did he say he had a gift from Sarah?". Ignoring all the looks Jareth reached out over the table expectantly towards Sir Didyimus.

"Arise and present Lady Sarah ' s gift . You may put yours with the others." Without question the knight did as his king commanded.

Lost in his own world, poured over every word Sarah wrote in the scroll.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JARETH ! "

"Look please don't get mad. Sir Didymus told me it was your "Name Day". We call it "Birthday". It was a slip up really. I know we aren't really friends or anything. I know you might still be mad at me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I've been doing some thinking and growing up. I realize that both of us messed up. I've realized that you're not really a bad guy.

So if you don't like the present , you can throw it away or whatever .

I think you're really cute and sing like a rock star !

From Sarah Williams "

Jareth must have re read that last line 13 times. He tucked away the note in his inner breast pocket. He opened the the present. To most of the crowd it looked plain and unimpressive.

But some and including the recipient stared.

The bracelet was made of leather and HAIR!

HAIR

In days of old one would give a lover a lock of hair as a token of affection to remember them by.

Without a word Jareth slipped on the bracelet with a happy twinkle in his mis matched eyes.

Later that night the king of goblins sent a certain young lady a very pleasant thank you dream .


End file.
